The Vows
by wwerko
Summary: Clint and Natasha are getting married and they plan on writing their own vows. Very corny, Very fluffy, Clintasha first time writing an Avengers story! Rated M to be safe.
1. Guy's Know Nothing

Agent Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D sat at the table of his apartment he shared with his fiannce in Stark Tower, staring down at a sheet of paper that read 'My Vows To Nat'. The archer had asked the assassin six months prior to marry him, everything was fine in that aspect, a little too fine to be quite honest, he was almost expecting her to at least put a bullet hole in his leg for asking in the first place and then say yes. But she didn't and now they are getting prepared for their special day to come in a little under a month. Yeah he had nothing to worry about.

"What should I write?" Clint asked himself staring intently at the sheet of paper sitting in front of him, tapping his pen on the table the whole time.

"How's it going Legolas?" Tony Stark asked as he Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner all entered Clint and Natasha's apartment.

"Don't call me that, and I need your help!" Clint said not looking up.

"Why do you need our help?" Steve asked. "Why can't Phil help you?"

"Because Phil is already helping in his own way." Clint said. "He's pulling double duty as father of both the bride and groom. As well as keeping it a small affair."

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed looking like a kid who just woke up on Christmas morning to every present he'd ever asked for. "If Phil's playing father to both of you, then that means you guys are committing incest!"

"You know for being a genius Tony, sometimes I think you're less clever or even more stupid than Thor!" Bruce said sitting down next to Clint.

"Am not!" Tony said sticking his tongue out like a little kid.

"Anyways!" Steve said interrupting the two before a screaming match ensued. "So what have you come up with so far."

"The name."

"Vows aren't supposed to have names Clint." Tony said with a smirk as Steve wacked him in the head. "Oww What? They're not!"

"Ok, So you really haven't come up with anything to put down about your undying and eternal love for Natasha?" Steve asked.

Clint sat and thought for a couple of seconds and then looked up at their Captain. "I've got nothing."

"Why don't you make a list of all the things you love about her?" Bruce asked trying to think of something.

"That's actually a pretty good idea we'll help you get started." Tony said sitting down on the other side of Clint while Steve sat across from him. "Ok first close your eyes and try to think back to the first time you took her on a date."

"Holy shit Tony are you actually giving good advice here!" Steve said causing both Clint and Bruce to laugh.

"I'm trying to be helpful Steven!" Tony said feeling a little offended before turning back to Clint. "Ok again think back to your first date.

* * *

Clint had taken the first step in exploring a relationship with his partner of two years. He technically felt kind of stupid doing this sence he tried so hard not make any advances towards her when they first started teaming together. After all Natasha was a seductive assassin more lethal with her assets then probably with a weapon. They had come a long way though from when they first met, and he wasn't trying to kill her any longer or vice versa, so why not? He made the first move walking up to the front door of her apartment and gave a firm knock shifting the bottle of vodka he was holding to show the brand as a peace-offering before he went head first in.

"Coming." Natasha said before opening the door a second later, clad in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt that actually belonged to Clint. "Hey Clint!" She said losing her guard. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were busy?" The archer asked.

"Nope not really doing anything at the moment." She said eyeing him a bit. "Why?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me." Clint said before handing her the bottle.

"Trying to butter me up with my favorite vodka to get me to say yes I see." She said smirking as she took the bottle from him. "Sure I'll go with you." She motioned for him to enter.

* * *

"So what are you thinking so far?" Tony asked.

"That our relationship started out very corny." Clint replied dryly.

"Well there has to be something that stuck out from that night other wise why would you be marrying her in the first place!" Tony stated getting a bit worked up.

"Oh something stuck out alright!" Clint said with a devious smirk.

"Good then write that down." Tony said feeling like they were getting some where.

"I can't write it down." Clint said.

"Why not?" Steve asked seeing the confused look on Tony's face.

"Well it wouldn't be to put in my wedding vows that the woman I'm marring lives up to her reputation as a seductress now would it." All three other men didn't really know what to say to that. That is until Tony piped up.

"Why if it were Pepper I would deffenetly put that in!" He said with a grin bigger then his face.

"There's something wrong with you Tony!" Bruce said as Clint laughed.

"Oh yeah it's my fault he can't write his vows." And so they sat all four staring at the paper trying to figure something out.

* * *

**Ok so this is the first time I'm writing an Avengers story hope everyone will enjoy it! R&R!**


	2. Girl's Know Something

Natasha Romanoff sat in the living area of Stark Tower with a pen in one hand and a piece of paper in the other smirking at it as Pepper Potts sat down next to her.

"Natasha I don't think that's acurit." Pepper stated with wide eyes at the paper.

"Why not it's actually one of the main reasons I love him!" Natasha exclaimed to the only other female to live in the tower besides herself.

"As nice as it is." Pepper stated trying to find the right words only to instead just blurt out. "Your wedding vows as of right now are just a picture you drew of you giving Clint a blow job." Taking a closer look Pepper then added. "And there is no way he is really that big!"

"Not every guy is as small as Tony!" Natasha shot back. They both busted out laughing knowing how true the comment was. "But you are right, I just wish I had something to go on that would help me figure out what to write!"

"Ms. Potts, Agent Romanoff." Jarvis said signaling for the two ladies attention. "Agent Hill has arrived and will be with you shortly."

"So I wasn't the only person you asked for help then I take it." Pepper said with a grin.

"I needed someone else besides just you Pepper, no offence but Hill actually has known us both longer then any Avenger or associate to an Avenger has."

"Fair enough." Pepper said as Maria Hill stepped off the elevator and made her way to the other two women present.

"Ok, I'm here what do you have so far?" Maria asked sitting down with the other two ladies.

"Trust me you don't want to know the answer to that question!" Pepper exclaimed as Natasha shot her a death glare.

"Thanks for the warning but I think I'll be fine seeing it." Maria said going to take the paper from Natasha. "You know as long as it's not a picture of her giving Barton a hand job or something." Maria then looked at the paper and shot her eyes up to an all too innocent looking Natasha. "Ok THIS is by far worse than a hand job!" She stated then stared for a second. "And Barton can not be that big!"

"Ok for the record Clint is really that big, and second I didn't ask you both here to judge the size of his jugular."

"Then why draw it in the first place?" Maria asked handing back the sheet of paper.

"I got bored very easily."

"Ok so how can we help?" Pepper asked.

"Help me trigger some kind of memory or something on why I love him so much that doesn't involve sex and this should be easy!" Natasha said sitting back and preparing to think of something that could help in this situation.

"Ok let's start with what you remember from your first date." Maria said

* * *

Natasha had just gotten done getting ready and was applying the last touches of her make-up when she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. "He won't know what hit him."

She stepped out of her bathroom changed into a red dress that would stop a man's pulse from forty yards away it would have looked like a very simple dress on anyone else but on her it looked like the most astounding outfit she would ever own. She couldn't wait to see Barton's reaction when he saw her in it. She peeked around the corner and heard the archer mumbling to himself acting to jittery for his own good, to anyone who didn't know him so well they would think he was fine, but she knew him a little to well to know the telltale signs of him being anxious.

"Don't fuck this up Barton!" He said to himself. "She's just a woman a beautiful, deadly, vengeful, lethal, woman. You have nothing to worry about, it's not like she'll kill you and then hide your body. Which if she did Phil would catch on. He somehow knows all of our hiding spots." He said rambling looking down at his hands, his callused, lethal, manly hands. They were quite large, which made her think of what other parts of him were large as well that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. "Note to self stop informing Phil on where we hide the bodies!"

"But then that takes the fun out of the migraines we give him at work." Natasha said rounding the corner and giving the ever famous Hawkeye a reason to lose his concentration. "Ready when you are."

"UHH." Clint said just standing there staring causing her to smirk.

"You did want to go out for dinner right?" She asked noticing the bulge in his pants from where she stood ten paces in front of him.

"Umm on second thought why don't we stay here and get to know each other better!" Clint said making her smirk grow a bit wider.

"Clint I think we know everything about each other."

"Not that kind of knowing Tasha." He said closing the distance between the two of them pulling her into a very passionate and rough kiss. She was no stranger to the archers lips due to them being partners and having to use identities every now and again that caused them to be a married couple on vacation, but this kiss was different from any other he had ever given her in the past, there was something there that sparked that neither really knew what to call it at the time.

Breaking the kiss Natasha started leading him down the hallway. "We better bring this to my room if it gets any hotter. At least there's a fan in there."

* * *

"So what did you come up with?" Pepper asked taking a sip of water as Natasha re-entered reality.

"I think I realized when I fell in love with him!" Natasha said with a smirk.

"WRITE IT DOWN!" Maria and Pepper said in unison, as the seductive assassin began scribbling away on a sheet of paper.

* * *

**Ok, so, yeah. That's what I've got so far. hope everyone likes it R&R and p.s. I don't own the Avengers! Sorry should have said that at the top.**


	3. Guy's STILL Know Nothing

Clint, Tony, Steve, and Bruce were all still sitting at the table trying to come up with something. No one really said much but they just sat and continued to stare at the blank sheet of paper in front of them.

"Ok we really need to write something I'm checking in with Jarvis regularly on my phone, and he said that Hill and Pepper have been helping Nat and she's actually writing away about the many reasons as to why she's marrying your stupid ass." Tony said pulling his phone out.

"Wait when did you get Jarvis hooked up to your phone?" Bruce asked.

"Not important!" Tony said putting his phone down. "What is important is they are winning right now as we speak and sit here and have NOTHING!"

"Umm Tony this isn't a game, there isn't a winner or loser here." Steve said scooting his chair away from Tony.

"Really Steve!" Tony said shooting him a disbelieving look. "If it's not then why can Natasha come up with more things about Clint then he can about her!" He said making them all just stare at him dumbfounded. "See! None of you can give me an answer!"

"Anyways!" Steve said before Tony could ramble on any further. "Tony by some chance has a point, we do need to think of something."

"I know I love her." Clint said picking up the pen. "I just don't know how to express it without it coming out stupid."

"And that's why we're here!" Tony exclaimed. "We are here to make sure she doesn't stab you before you both say 'I do'." Tony said before pulling out his phone and typing something frantically.

"What are you typing?" Bruce asked getting curious of what caught Tony's attention.

"I'm just making a note to remind Coulson to put up metal detectors at the beginning of the aisle to be safe that the Widow doesn't actually come in wearing a gun or knife attached to her." He stated staring up at the other three. "You know for everyone's protection."

"Makes sence." Bruce said causing Clint to give an eye-roll.

"Don't worry Nat's not going to kill anyone on our wedding day." Cling said then smirked. "Well at least anyone who didn't deserve it." He added shooting a look over at Tony causing the other two men to laugh.

"Why would I be the one she'd kill!"

"Because you're the only one of any of us that she can't sit in the same room with, without wanting to cause physical harm to." Steve said catching his breath.

"It's still not right!"

Just then lightning struck in the middle of the apartment that signaled to all of them one thing.

"Hey Thor." Clint said as the smoke cleared around the demigod. "What made you come back so soon?"

"Eye of hawk!" Thor said in a very dramatic sounding way. "I came as soon as could after getting the message of your troubling times!"

"Ok?" Clint said "What troubling times?"

"Man of iron didn't tell you he sent me a message on my cellular device saying I needed to be here and that it was urgent, and that if I didn't help Lady Natasha would cut off your man hood and feed it to a goat!"

Steve, Bruce, and Clint all shot a glare at Tony.

"Well it's not a full-blown out lie!"

"Well he could be of some help!" Steve said rubbing his temple.

"See I have good ideas once in a while!"

"Shut up Tony!" The three other Avengers said to their comrade as Thor just stood there staring in confusion.

* * *

**An update was asked for and an update is here. Sorry if it's shorter. And usually with my stories by the third chapter I start getting a little bit less comical. But hope everyone still in enjoys it! Yet again R&R and I still don't own the Avengers!**


	4. Girl's Know More

Natasha suddenly stopped writing. "I'm getting a cramp in my hand and I've lost things to write."

"You only actually wrote a sentence." Pepper said looking over her shoulder at the paper. "Well technically you did write a lot you just crossed out a lot more than you kept."

"I don't want it to come out stupid."

"Then why not think of something different." Maria said taking the sheet from Natasha and setting it down. "Just think for a while and then if something hits you write. We can piece it all together later."

"But what should I think about?"

"Anything." Pepper replied.

* * *

"I feel stupid." Clint said into the comm. he was wearing in his ear.

"You feel stupid, you're sitting on a roof top while I do all the dirty work below."

"Actually when it comes to the dirty work I'm the one who has to do that part sweetheart." He replied back to Natasha. "And besides how bad could it be."

"This guys a dick and keeps trying to stick his hand up my dress."

"Where do you want me to land the arrow?"

"If I don't stab him first pretend you missed the apple!" She said back smirking. It was yet again another fun-filled mission of her trying to seduce the Mark and Clint having to take them out when she was done with them. This one was a little bolder than most though.

"What did Coulson say he does again?" Clint asked later that night back in their hotel room.

"Didn't you read the packet that was given on him?" Natasha asked raising her head off of his chest.

"I may have just skimmed it called him a douche and planned on putting an arrow through him. Didn't really want to go to far into detail after seeing that the main focus on the whole thing was something to do with little girls."

"He is a trader of child sexual slaves." She said before shuddering. "All that really matters is he's an enormous scumbag."

"And Coulson put you in this because?"

"He said it wasn't all just 'little' girls."

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

"Just asking. Don't want you to feel like you have to do it." He said kissing her on the head. "If it really bothers you we can always ask to have someone else take the mission, you know if it triggers any bad memories for you."

She gave him a soft, tender kiss that sent in that spark that they both have become familiar with but couldn't quite put a name to and said, "Trust me if I didn't feel like I could handle him, someone else would already be on this mission instead of us."

With a smirk Clint just nodded and flipped their positions so he was lying on top of her. "Well if it makes it any better when your done with trash like that you always have me to come back to!"

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked with a devious smirk.

"Ouch." Clint said feigning injury. "Nat you wound me darlin'."

"Aww poor Hawkeye! Would you like for me to kiss where it hurts and make it all better?" She said with a fake pout.

"Yes, yes I would!" He said smirking and capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

"Anything." Pepper asked.

"He's very considerate of me." She said smiling genuinely.

"Anything else?" Maria asked.

"Also protective of my feelings and emotions." She remarked , her smile widening.

"Is that sweet or sexual?" Maria asked while Pepper snorted a bit.

"A bit of both."

"Well it's just more you can write down of what you love about him." Pepper said handing Natasha more paper.

* * *

**New update hope everyone liked it.**


	5. Guys Begin To Learn Something

"So, anyone want me to order schwarma?" Tony asked making the other four look over at him.

"Why would that help?" Steve asked.

"Schwarma!" Thor screamed. "I feel that would be a most excellent solution!"

"Well eating something might help in some way." Clint said just as his stomache growled a bit.

"See I can be of some help at times." Tony said getting up and leaving the room to order their lunch.

"Ok, so lets think of a mission or a moment where you two seemed like there was a bond that couldn't be explained as anything other then love." Bruce said handing a sheet of paper and the pen back to Clint.

"Ok, is it possible that I could just be blocking out anything that doesn't have to do with sex?" Clint asked smirking as the three Avengers left in the room with him all gave a blush. "And considering the blush on at least two of your guys' face's I can guess that you don't want to here more about my sex life."

"Well it doesn't help with our lack there of." Steve said standing up.

"Where are you going our good captain?" Thor asked.

"The bathroom." Steve said pulling out his wallet.

"You know we really need to find him a woman." Bruce said after Steve was out of ear shot. "He's going to wear that picture of Peggy out more then it already is."

Clint started laughing and Thor just seemed quite confused by what Bruce meant.

"What does the picture of his lost loved one have to do with our fearless leader needing to use the restroom?" Thor asked of them, neither had the heart though to give the explanation. Tony on the other hand jump at the opportunity as he re-entered the area.

"The good captain is just going to choke the chicken a bit big guy." He said with a very devious smirk. This statement caused Bruce to look as though he was about to have a heart attack but made Clint fall off his chair laughing hysterically.

"Why would the good captain be choking a chicken in the restroom?" Thor asked curiously.

"PLEASE!" Bruce begged. "I am literally begging you to not explain anymore of this to him!"

"You're really no fun to be around some times Brucey!" Tony said all to innocently.

"It's not fun to explain monogamy to Thor!" Bruce said looking as though the other guy was about to come out any second now.

"Alright fine ruin all my fun!" Tony said only then to look over at Clint and realize he was now getting back up and sitting in his chair. "What about you though Katniss?" He asked of Clint. "Why don't we give Thor something of a lesson in it."

"Quit calling me the names of every person who has ever wielded a bow and arrow and just let me get back to the task at hand." Clint stated.

"Ok well what have you written in my absence?"

"Nothing."

"Get to thinking then Legolas!"

* * *

"Ok." Fury said staring over at his two best assassins and their handler. "Why is it that I can not trust the two of you alone in the same room together long enough to just sit and talk?"

"Well sir you see-" Coulson began before Fury cut him off.

"Don't make excuses for them Coulson!" Fury boomed staring over at Coulson with his one good eye. "They need to learn some self-control."

"We're working on that sir." Natasha said from her seat.

"In all honesty Director." Clint began. "The really problem isn't the fact that we have no self-control."

"Oh it isn't Barton!" Fury stated looking more pissed. "Then what do you suppose the real problem is?"

"Well the real problem is that the only reason we've been caught with our pants down -literally- is because we're not the only people around here who are trying to do it." Clint stated as though he had just figured everything out.

"Who else around the helicarrier is trying to use it to fornicate?" Fury asked not believing a word that was coming out of Clint's mouth.

"Well Sitwell was the first person to come to you but I'm going to take a small guess that he left out the part where the only reason he caught us was because he was trying to get it on with that little blonde new recruit with the massive boobs." Clint stated causing a snort from both Phil and Natasha.

"Really?" Fury said a little more believingly. "Make a list of all the 'couples' who have caught you in the act, and I will give the two of you a paid week away to get out your... frustrations." Fury said with a bit of a smirk. "But that doesn't explain why Romanoff shot Morse in the leg!"

"She startled me." Natasha stated. "And she stared far too long." She added causing Clint to smirk and Phil to hide his laugh with a very fake cough.

"Still not a good enough reason Agent." Fury said, but at this point they could tell he was starting to get amused.

"It could have been worse sir." She said. "If I had no self-control then I would have shot her in the head and hid the body. But instead I spared her life and just caused her pain instead."

Fury had nothing else he could really say to the two of them and just sent them on their way. When they got to Clint's apartment that night they sat in the living room eating dinner when Clint burst out laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny to you?" Natasha asked giving her lover a curious look and smile.

"Fury was ready to suspend or demoat us and we really did just talk our way out of it." He said regaining his composure. "As well as possibly get everyone who rated on us in trouble as well, and after we make this list we get a paid vacation when we hand it in."

"Yeah it worked out in our favor pretty well." Natasha said standing up only to walk over and straddle Clint's lap and lay her head in the crook of his neck. "So what are we going to do on this paid vacation?" She asked kissing his neck right at his pulse point.

"Why don't I show you rather than tell you." Clint said placing his arms underneath her legs and firmly gripping her ass as he stood and carried her to his bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the evening leaving the rest of their dinner to get cold.

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" Tony asked.

"We really have a lot of sex."

Bruce groaned, Thor looked confused, and Tony wore a shit-eaten grin.

"What does coidice have to do with the many reasons you love Lady Natasha?" Thor asked making the other three look over at him. When Tony went to respond Bruce kicked him under the table making him yelp in pain instead and just shut his mouth.

"Anyways." Bruce said glaring at Tony and then half-heartedly at Thor. "What else did you think of."

"We really do always have each others backs whether we're on a mission or just dealing with someone at S.H.I.E.L.D or even with you guys."

"That's good." Bruce said. "What else?"

"We have A LOT of fucking sex." Clint said with a smirk while Tony burst out laughing and Bruce did a face palm and Thor just smirked because he knew as soon as Bruce was out of ear shot Tony would tell him why it was funny in the first place.

* * *

**Sorry missed a couple of days but here's the next update. R&R and remember I am not now nor have i ever been Stan Lee, or Joss Whedan.**


	6. Girl's Begin To Rule

"Ok I'm starting to get irritated with the amount of things I've crossed out now!" Natasha exclaimed putting her head in her hands. "How hard is it to say something that won't sound ridiculous or stupid?"

"If it makes you feel any better Clint's not doing much better than you are!" Pepper stated with an all-knowing smirk.

"How do you know that?" Maria asked raising an eye-brow at the blonde on the couch.

"I over-road Jarvis's codes and hacked into the camera's in Clint and Natasha's apartment for the afternoon just to see if Clint was doing any better." She said making the other two women smirk at her. "It's actually kind of funny considering Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor are all in there helping him."

"Yup the dream team sure do know what they're doing when it comes to love don't they." Natasha said feeling a little bit more relieved. "At least I know I'm not the only one having a hard time with these stupid vows!"

"Wasn't it your idea in the first place though to have you guys write your own vows?" Maria asked.

"Not the point right now!" Natasha stated annoyed. "The point at this time is that I can't make it come out the way I want it to."

"Let's try another memory and see if that's any more help than the last few have been" Pepper suggested.

"Yeah because the first few have been so helpful to me!" Natasha said sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Well they got you writing didn't they?" Maria said smirking.

"All I can think of right now is that he's corny and caring and has a really nice dick." Natasha said. "That is what my wedding vows consist of from memories of the two of us together."

"Your really going to put in your wedding vows that he has a nice dick?" Pepper asked.

"I just might if I don't come up with anything else soon!" Natasha exclaimed throwing down the paper and pen.

"Well lets just see if you have anymore memories that will cause something of inspiration." Pepper said sitting back and looking at the spy.

"Fine we'll do it your way Pepper!"

* * *

_"Rock my world into the sun light." _Clint sang in the shower. When Natasha woke up that was what she heard. _"Make this dream the best I've ever known"_

"Clint?" she said trying to catch her hawks attention.

_"Dirty dancing in the moon light." _He continued either not hearing her or pretending he hadn't. _"Take me down like I'm a domino!"_

"CLINT!" She screamed getting his attention as he stuck his head out of the shower to look over at her with a childish looking grin.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said innocently.

"When made you decide that you wanted to start singing pop music in the shower?" She asked smirking at him from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I decided I liked the lyrics to this song particular this morning when it was playing on the alarm clock when I woke up." Clint stated as though that explained why he was singing it.

"Ok?" Natasha said feeling very confused.

Natasha decided to let it go for the time being since it really wasn't something to get to worked up about. She was used to Clint singing while he did almost everything. Hell on missions half the time when he was stationed on a roof top while she was on the ground he would sing into the comms. just to see if it would be a challenge to her demeanor while she worked on the mark. So she let it slide, that was until she heard him humming it at the stove while he was flipping pancakes for their breakfast.

"Clint?" She asked approaching him cautiously.

"Yes babe?" He asked smirking.

"You are really starting to freak me out with this song." She stated feeling worried about Clint not being 'normal' Clint. "Why are you so obsessed with singing and humming it. You don't even like most modern songs."

"Have you actually ever listened to the lyrics of the song?" Clint asked with a sly grin.

"No." Natasha said flatly. "And I don't think I want to either."

"You'll come around to it." Clint said turning back to the food he was preparing.

Later that evening after hearing Clint repeat the chorus to the song over five hundred times, Natasha decided to bite the bullet and actually listen to it. When the song ended she sat there staring at the screen of her laptop with a smirk on her face. She finally realized why Clint actually took the time to listen to it and had to admit, it was stupid, but the good kind of stupid.

"Hey." She said walking over and plopping down in his lap.

"Hey." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So I listened to that song."

"What did you think of it?" He asked shifting a bit so he could look at her a bit better.

"It's a really stupid song." She said beginning to laugh.

"Isn't it!" Clint said laughing along with her.

"But it's also kind of cute at the same time." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

"That's true it is stupidly cute." He said grinning at her. "So you see why I've been singing it all day then."

"Is that really all you think about every day?" She asked raising an eye-brow at her _boy-friend_.

"For the most part." He said pretending to think about it for a second. "Oh and I think about you."

"You think about me and sex all day long."

"Sometimes food and sleep, but mostly you and sex." He said faining hurt when she punched his shoulder. "You know you're really starting to make this an abusive relationship."

"You like it though." She said with a smirk.

"So can you guess what I'm thinking right now?"

"How much you would love to just bring me into the bedroom and show you aren't being abused by me."

"It's as though we have one mind!" Clint said standing up causing Natasha to squeal as he carried her to the bedroom. When they got there though he paused for a second and turned on a CD that he downloaded. The first song she heard was their now favorite stupid song causing her to laugh hysterically as Clint began to dance his way to her singing the song.

* * *

"Anything?" Maria asked.

"He can make me laugh without even trying!" She said a gleam in her eye from said memory.

"Anything else?" Pepper asked seeing the nostalgia in Natasha's eyes.

"He can sing and cook."

"Those are so weak!" Pepper said making Maria laugh.

"Come on what else?" Maria said between chuckling.

"He can bring a smile to my face without even realizing why he's done it."

"Why can't Tony be like Clint!" Pepper said with a fake pout.

"Because then you two would be clawing each others eyes out over him." Maria said with a smirk.

"Yeah." The two said in unison as Natasha picked the pen and paper up again and began to write more down.

* * *

**Ok new chapter! Hope everyone likes it! The chorus to the song by the way is Domino by Jesse J for anyone who didn't already know that.**


	7. Clintasha Need Some Time!

"Alright!" Clint began balling up the paper he'd been staring at the entire day. "I'm getting sick of this we will continue the torture tomorrow!"

"Thank Thor!" Bruce said rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you Thor!" Tony said with a smirk towards the God as the other three men just glared at him.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Legolas. Get some rest and try to come up with something to right down." Tony said getting up and patting Clint on the back.

"I'll try that." He said back watching the other four leave his and Natasha's apartment.

* * *

"Ok the guys have left." Pepper informed the other two ladies. "It's safe now to go up to your apartment and actually try to draw some memories out of both yourself and Clint now, that you both can work on."

"Good maybe I can actually sleep too."

"No time for that!" Maria stated. "You two have a month and a half before you tie the knot and neither of you are even ready."

"Fine!" Natasha said feeling defeated. "I'll actually talk to Clint instead of having sex with him tonight."

"Good girl!" They said in unison.

* * *

Natasha entered her apartment with Clint for the first time sence that morning when she left to meet up with Pepper. She looked around trying to find her archer, but couldn't find him. This just signaled to her that he had to be in their bedroom, because where else would he be.

"Clint." She said walking into the room to find it also empty. "Clint?" She repeated realizing the shower in their adjoining bathroom was running.

"Yeah?" He called back as she heard the faucet turn off.

Clint stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel dangerously low on his waist. Natasha's breathing hitched in her throat and for a second she almost forgot how to breathe. She raised her eyes to his only to pass over the smirk on his face letting her know he had caught her starring, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Wipe the smirk off Barton!" She said causing it to grow a bit wider. "It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"True, but it's always fun to catch you staring!" He said walking over and kissing her softly. "It just reminds me that you're human and not a Russian robot!"

She smirked and slapped him lightly. Being in his presence helped her think clearly and helped her understand why she loved him. Sex for the most part was a tool for her when she worked, sex for her in their personal life was much and more. She felt safe when he touched her, she felt wanted when he held her, she felt human when he was in her. And that was one of the many reasons she loved him. But the problem was how could she express that and not feel like an idiot while doing so.

* * *

Clint stared at Natasha standing in front of him fully dressed not even wearing any make-up. He wasn't sure if he liked her like this more or if he liked her with nothing on. He enjoyed her more and more as the years progressed of them knowing each other, hell if he didn't make a different call that day, shit, he would have missed out on the best woman, probably the best person to ever enter his life. Clint made a grab for Natasha's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it about as softly as he had just kissed her lips.

Natasha smirked at him. "So how did you do on yours?" She asked.

Clint chuckled. "Not as good as I thought I was going to." He admitted. There was no sence in trying to lie, he knew that if he did she would see through it, just as he saw the relief in her at the honesty that he just gave.

"I thought I was the only one of us having trouble here." She exclaimed with a smirk causing him to laugh.

"It was your idea!" He said chuckling bringing her to sit on his lap as he sat on their bed. He knew she could feel the erection under his towel even without her having to say a word. "I knew from the start I was going to suck at expressing my feelings for you. Not because I don't have any, but because I'm a guy and I suck at this."

Natasha laughed as she positioned herself more comfortably in Clint's lap pushing her hip against 'mini Clint'. "You know we will finish these before we get married, we just suck at thinking."

"I thought of many different moments in our relationship where love could be considered a factor and you know what I got?"

"Bruce and Steve wanting to crawl under the carpet because it was too sexual for them, Thor staring at you confused, and Tony listening intently because he's a perv!"

"Were you listening in or something?" Clint asked staring at her in amazement.

"No Pepper is just a lot smarter than Tony thinks she is." She said with a smirk making Clint laugh and drag her down to their bed.

"Well I might not be able to write down yet the many reasons why I love you. But I can show you in one of our favorite ways." Clint said capturing Natasha's lips with his own and quickly controlling and dominating their make-out session.

tbc

* * *

Don't worry the story isn't ending! Just felt the two main character's of the story haven't really had an interaction sence the story began except for in the form of a flashback so I figured I'd give everyone at least two of them together for now. Which means next chapter they might be picking up where they're leaving off here. Happy reading ;)


	8. Clintasha Takes Some Time!

Clint trailed one hand along Natasha's body and let the other rest on her hip as their make-out session intensified. He bit her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth allowing his tongue entry, he easily took full control until he finally broke their kiss and looked down into her eyes. It was a thoughtful, knowing, and meaningful stare that made her feel as though she was going to lose her cool before he even got her naked.

"You darlin' are wearing way too many articles of clothing at the moment!" Clint said smirking and kissing Natasha once more before standing and dropping the towel from around his waist chuckling a bit as her eyes widen at the growth of his manhood. "Your turn Widow."

Natasha smirked and stood up in front of her lover accepting his challenge and began by taking her shirt off watching his breath catch as he became highly aware that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I thought I forgot to put something on this morning!" She said smirking at him as he just stared. When Clint moved to cup one of her breast with his massive hands, Natasha grabbed said hand and yanked her archer towards her planting a kiss on his jaw and pushed him down to their bed. "No touching until everything is bare big boy!"

Clint lied there staring at her as she undid the button and zipper of her jeans and rolled them down her perfectly shaped thighs and knee's then her calf's until they finally made it off her body. In a trance just by her disrobing herself of her jeans Clint wasn't paying much attention to what she was wearing for underwear or even if she was wearing any to begin with. He found out quickly though when a lacy black thong struck him in the face that she didn't go completely commando on this particular day.

Natasha smirked when she was done stripping herself for Clint, when she noticed that he wasn't making any sudden movements quite yet and he just sat drinking in her absolute beauty.

"I'm ready when you are handsome!" She said climbing on and straddling the archer's lap.

Clint smirked and captured her lips once again and flipped their position so that he was on top of her, he ravished her body with his hands not leaving a single area untouched up to the point where he finally landed his hand on the very sensitive mound between her legs causing her to gasp a little and mutter something incoherently in Russian. He rolled his thumb over her clit as he enter his middle finger in her making her moan his name and a few other suggestive words as well. As he pumped and toyed with her nether regions he began to lick and suck and nip at her throat lowering his head and capturing her left nipple in his mouth and sucking on it as though he was a nursing babe. This made Natasha grow so aroused to the point where her whole world began to spin and turn until she was putty in his hands literally and began cumming instantly screaming his name so loud that the rest of their team probably heard them from their own rooms, but neither assassin really cared though because let's be honest of the occupants of the tower at this time how many actually believed that the two of them wouldn't end up in a very compromising position.

When Natasha caught her breath she kissed Clint with such force that the archer felt as though he had just gained a fat lip from his lady-love.

"Your turn, Hawk!" She said pushing him back down onto the bed and grabbing him in both of her hands, stroking and caressing the archer as his eyes closed in delight. Words were hard to be said for Clint as he felt her make him grow harder and harder with every stroke from base to tip and tip to base. He had a stamina like no other man Natasha had ever been with and it always made their sex lives more entertaining for her especially when it came time to quit the foreplay and actually get down to business. Unlike Clint though, Natasha jerking him didn't make him orgasm the same way him fingering her would make her, so she lowered her head to the stretched forward appendage and began to kiss it until finally taking him in her mouth and releasing one hand from his length and started using it to toy with his balls.

Clint still didn't plan to cave just yet and took a hand full of Natasha's hair and helped set a decent pace as she blew him. He was gritting his teeth so hard he thought he was going to break his jaw when suddenly and unexpectedly he released directly in her mouth causing her to gag a bit before recovering and licking up his seed.

"No more playing!" Clint stated panting.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Natasha shot back climbing on him once more.

Clint flipped the position. "I'm on top!"

"You're always on top!" Natasha wined. "Why can't I be on top this one time."

"Because it's my duty as your very near-future husband to pleasure you the way you deserve!" He said kissing her sweetly tasting himself on her tongue and lips. "And besides I enjoy watching you squirm and babble in Russian while I'm on top of you!" He said with a smirk as she laughed and smacked him leaving a perfect little red hand print on his chest.

"Fine!" She said relenting. "But when you're done pleasing me, then it will be my turn to please you, my Hawk."

"Anything for you, my Spider." Clint said capturing her lips and abruptly shoving his perfectly hard erection inside of her. Natasha gasped against his lips causing an immediate smile to form on his lips as they picked up a cohesive rhythm with each other as they always are able to. They fit so well together just showing that they either knew each other so well or just proving how impressively they were meant for each other.

* * *

Mean while in Tony and Pepper's room they had a screen up on Tony's laptop showing the scene play out in front of them of what was happening in the two Agent's room causing the two to exchange a thoughtful glance between each other.

"You know I might not be the most helpful friend, but when it comes down to watching the two of them together, I even have to admit they really are perfect together." Tony said as Pepper laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tony Stark being thoughtful for once!" She exclaimed. "Who would have ever thought that would have happened."

"No one." He said back and then added. "If you tell anyone about me saying that I will deny it completely ever being said!"

"Wouldn't ruin your reputation Mr. Stark!" She said with a grin before closing the laptop and pecking Tony on the lips. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"As are all of my secrets!"

* * *

**I apologize a million times over for taking so long to update considering it's been over a month now sence the last time I updated. Hopefully this wasn't too horrible, or too disturbing for anyone, I suck at the whole love scene thing so hopefully it met everyone's expectations! R&R! P.S. I have to say a special sorry to _BlackHawk's_ _Child,_ I kinda remember in one of your stories that you used them calling each other my Hawk and my Spider and I loved it so I opted to use it during this scene of them together because it was adorable in my opinion!**


	9. Hawkeye's FINALLY Getting It!

Clint sat at the table in his and Natasha's apartment once more surrounded by the rest of the male Avengers writing down how he felt after his previous actions from the night before. It seemed easier to think after what they had done and it was helping him in a way that he wasn't able to the day before.

"So what do you have written down so far Merida?" Tony asked causing Clint to roll his eyes at him.

"I'm not saying what I've written until it's finally complete, but I could use some help on what I should write next." He said looking up at the other men and God in his presence. "So anyone want to throw any suggestions my way?"

"Do you need more time to think?" Steve asked trying to sneak a peek at the paper Clint was holding.

Clint moved said paper out of everyone's eye-sight. "Look, I will read it to you guys when it's finished, but until then you're going to have to wait."

"So do you want to try memories of the way you two fell in love again?" Bruce asked resting his head on his hand.

"Sure but I'm not sure if it'll do anything considering they didn't work yesterday."

"Well something had to trigger your writing frenzy today." Tony said with a smirk, knowing what did trigger it but not wanting to let Clint know that he knew or let the other guys in on Clint and Natasha's business.

"That's for me to know Stark." Clint said as a blush started to creep up on him.

"Ok let's try a memory then shall we." Tony said as Bruce and Steve Just looked over at Clint and Thor just sat there smiling at the four mid-gaurdians sitting in front of him.

* * *

"Nat?" Clint called as he walked into his apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back.

Stepping into the kitchen Clint smelled the scent of dinner. Natasha as of late had become very hospitable at his apartment and had been making meals for him when he'd come back from a mission that he would get sent on without her. This night being one of them as he walked up behind her and saw that she was cooking a very delicious looking stir fry of some kind that made his mouth start to water.

"You know you're really making it easier and easier for me to want to come directly home after missions." He said planting a kiss on the side of her head.

Natasha smirked as she turned towards him. "Are you trying to imply something Barton?" She asked raising an eye-brow at him.

"Of course I am." Clint said pecking her on the lips. "Do you want me to come right out and say that I want you to move in with me?"

"Well you don't have to ask something that you already know the answer to."

"Good then we'll start packing you up tomorrow."

Natasha chuckled and began dishing food on to a plate for Clint and passed it to him. He in turn set the plate down on the table and grabbed Natasha before she could start dishing the next plate of food for herself.

"Clint!" She said as he lifted her off the ground and brought her into _their_ bedroom. "The food is going to be cold!"

"That's why I have a microwave sweetheart!" He said laying her on the bed.

* * *

"Anything?" Steve asked.

"You just interrupted me at the good part!" Clint growled at their leader.

"Sorry."

"Wait!" Tony began. "How is it that they're not all good parts?"

"Oh they all are just some are better parts than others."

"Why do I have a feeling that I know what you're talking about even without you having to say anything!" Bruce exclaimed as Clint blushed, Tony smirked, and Thor and Steve just looked confused.

"Wait what is Eye of Hawk referring to?" Thor asked.

As Tony went to respond, Bruce jumped across the table knocking the other man on his back and covered his mouth very forcefully.

"I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! YOU ARE NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EXPLAINING ANYTHING ABOUT THAT TO THOR! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME REPEAT MYSELF!?" Bruce yelled directly in Tony's face causing the billionaire to fear for his life.

"Brucie you know I love you like a brother, but if you turn into the other guy while in my tower, well I'm going to have no choice but to call Wade!" Tony said reacting quickly and making Bruce jump off of him.

"Why would you have to call Wade?" Steve asked dumbfounded. "What could he do against the other guy that the rest of us can't?"

"Wade can regenerate and not stay dead the way everyone else can." Clint stated smoothly. "So in other words no matter how many times Hulk could kill him, he will just keep coming back. I'd feel bad for him except for the fact that it's Wade and he pretty much is a bigger asshole than Tony is most of the time."

"This is true there is at least one person out there that is a bigger asshole than I am!" Tony said feeling triumphant, not even realising the insult towards himself.

"Good to know." Steve said as Clint started writing again and Tony and Bruce retook their seats.

* * *

**Ok sincerely apologize for the not updating sooner, I know I suck, but the good news is there is an update and everyone should have some feeling about it, good, bad, or other wise, I just want to see some feed back of some kind. So R&R and as always I do not I REPEAT I DO NOT own the Avengers! If I did this pairing would have already been happening in the first movie!**


	10. Fun With Learning!

"Hey." Natasha said walking out of her and Clint's bedroom and to the front door to go meet up with Pepper and Maria.

"Hey." The guys said in response and then did a double take.

"Hey Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?" She responded kind of annoyed.

"What are you still doing up here when you should be downstairs already with Pepper?" He asked praying she didn't have something on her that would possibly kill him.

Natasha smirked. "Why don't you ask everyone's favorite archer why I'm running late this fine morning!" She said and left to go start her own torturous session.

After Natasha's departure the other's all turned to a sheepish looking Clint.

"So..." Tony began before anyone else could say a word. "Anything you want to share with the class today Mr. Barton?"

"Nothing that concerns any of you." Clint said glaring at Tony as the billionaires grin continued to increase by the second.

"Show and tell is such a great game though!" Tony said before Bruce or Steve could stop him.

"Why would you make Lady Natasha late when you both have the same goal to complete?" Thor asked confusion just clear on his face.

"Thor," Bruce began. "I don't think that's something Clint wants to share."

"Why not?" The Asgardian sincerely asked not seeing the big picture.

"PLEASE Bruce! Let me tell him something!" Tony begged. "You even have to agree that he looks like a lost puppy right now not knowing what the obvious answer to what she just said is!"

"How do you know that it's that?" Clint asked. "We could have been sparring, we could have been training, I could have turned the alarm clock off, I could have told her to sleep in, it could be a number of different things and yet you think it's something dirty!" The archer said trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face.

"The reason I KNOW it was something dirty is because not only did we tell you not to doing anything dirty with her, but Pepper informed me last night that she and Hill told Natasha not to do anything dirty with you!" He said feeling triumphant.

"And your point?" Bruce said also trying to understand why Tony would think the way he does.

"Well neither one of them are good listeners to begin with. So it's obvious Bruce, that they did the opposite of what we said to them." Tony said as though he had all the answer, even though he actually did, but the rest of them didn't need to know that.

"You know normally I would have to say Tony's wrong on this." Bruce said trying to choose his words nicely. "But honestly he does make a great argument."

"Thank you Bruce! That was almost a compliment!" Tony said with a genuine smile.

"So..." Steve began. "Is Tony right... for once at least?"

"If he is can we get back to what I asked you all here to do in the first place?" Clint asked caving and getting ready to put his own mind at ease.

"Yes!" The three earthling males all said.

"Ok, fine we did it, and yes that is what took her so long to get out of bed today." Clint said with a grin bigger than his face.

"Did what?" Thor asked still confused.

"Tony!" Bruce said doing a face palm.

"Got it!" Tony all but screamed with joy. "Come on big guy I'm going to enlighten you on something we here on earth call 'the birds and the bees'."

"Why would I care about a story about flying creatures and insects?" Thor asked.

"Thor I will give you twenty boxes of pop-tarts if you go in the other room with Tony right now!" Clint stated just wanting the God to learn what they already knew.

"Ok!" Thor said excitedly grabbing Tony and rushing into the next room.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Steve asked.

"Hopefully all day!" Clint answered.

"Why hopefully?" Bruce asked.

"Do you really want the two of them back in here causing you to want to kill Tony and feeling like Thor's a five-year-old when he's actually older than everyone here?"

"Good point." Bruce said as Clint started writing again with a smirk on his face and Steve cringed at the idea of what Tony could be telling Thor.

* * *

**Thank you to the Reviews for the last chapter! They just made me want to update sooner, so here you go! As always R&R!**


End file.
